Moving on
by MoniBolis
Summary: For Lisa Cuddy was a rush decision, but she had to move on. Like everybody else.
1. Prologue

**May, 2010**

- You don't smoke –

- I feel like breathing smoke right now – Lucas Douglas answers. – 'Cause I feel a black hole, right here – He points at his chest. – But hey! I got my bottle to keep me company –

Marissa, who sometimes is partner in Lucas' investigations, went to the harbor to pick him up, since he isn't in condition to drive back home.

- Listen Luke – she sat next to him on the car's hood – Breakups are hard –

- No don't give me a pep talk, I know that life goes on, I know she's no the only woman in the world, I know that I'm a cliché right now, getting drunk. I don't care it hurts! –

- Alright –

Lucas takes a sip of liquor. – She's probably sleeping with him right now. She didn't even wait a day before she start fuc... –

- Don't think about that, don't be that guy who calls her ex a bitch–

- Why not be that guy? It's easier -

- You're not a dick -

Lucas shakes his head – I thought I had her, after a year of fighting for her. I proposed she said yes. Two days ago I was the happiest man in the world and today she's like: "_guess what? I'm in love with somebody else_"…what an idiot I am –

- You're not an idiot –

-I miss her so much right now and I'll never see her again…oh and Rachel! Damn it! That little girl stole my heart too. –

- I know Luke, I know –

- What a fucking idiot…I thought I was going to be a husband and a father –

Silence, they just stare at the Atlantic Ocean.

- Why did you drive all the way here? – Marissa asks him.

- I want to be at the bottom of the sea –

- So you're suicidal now? –

- No – Lucas says – I figure its quiet down there, it would give me time to think –

- Alright let's go – she says – You'll feel a little bit better tomorrow and a little bit better more the next day –

- I know – Lucas nods. He takes the engagement ring out of his pocket and throws it at the ocean – I feel a little bit better already –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Listen, this is a fanfic about Cuddy, have patient, next 3 chapters all Cuddy, all the time.

For those who already read and know about my Luddy stories…yes, I can't let go…

**Do you like Private Investigators? Go read my webcomic: Detective Fausto. Link at my profile.**


	2. Lucas

**May 2011**

- So…do you need more blankets? – Julia asks her sister Lisa Cuddy. They are in Julia's room. After the incident with her home, Cuddy decided to stay with her sister instead of her mom; less hassle.

- Now I'm fine, and the guest room it's okay –

- The girls want Rachel to sleep in their room if it's alright with you? –

Cuddy stares at something in her sister jewelry box.

- What is it Lisa? –

- These earrings – She picks them up to show them to Julia.

- Oh yeah. There are yours; you let me borrow them for a party. I forgot to give them back to you –

- They were a gift –

- From who? –

Cuddy doesn't answer. She puts the earrings back – You can keep them –

- Are you okay? –

- Yeah sure – Cuddy smiles at her sister – Hey…I need to go see someone –

- Right now? –

- Yeah, don't worry. It won't take long –

* * *

Lucas Douglas puts his baseball cap on. He is getting ready to leave his apartment, when the door bell rings.

He opens the door and finds Lisa Cuddy.

- Hi –

Lucas stares at her, and then he steps out of his apartment and looks both ways on the hallway.

- Just making sure this isn't a prank – he finally says to her.

- I'm sorry to show up like this – Cuddy tells him – I need to talk to you –

Lucas nods – Sure, but I'm on my way out. –

- Oh –

- But you are welcome to join me – he smiles at her.

- Where are you going? –

Lucas picks up a base ball and shows it to her. – Practice –

* * *

Cuddy doesn't know where in New Jersey she is. But she can tell is a minor league baseball stadium. Of course, Lucas knows someone there, who lets him to do his batting practice with a pitching machine.

Cuddy looks from behind the fence.

- Seriously? He drove his car through you home? – Lucas hits the ball again.

-Yeah, he did –

Cuddy took her time to explain him everything.

-Ha –

- You think it's funny? –

- Yeah, I little…I mean, thank God nobody got hurt and I'm sure you don't feel good about it but, c'mon –

- Come on? –

- It's very soap operaish– Lucas hits the ball again, goes to the left field. – Still doesn't explain why you want to talk to me –

Cuddy sighs – I want to apologize –

Lucas stops the machine. – What? –

- I feel like…I need to apologize for the way I ended our relationship –

-Oh I see, someone you love just walkway and didn't even bat an eyelash and you think it's karma and you need to apologize –

- Something like that – She shrugs

- Yeah, no – Lucas continues batting.

- No? –

- No, sorry gorgeous. I don't accept your apology –

- Just like that? –

- Yeah, it's ridiculous –

Cuddy shakes her head. She wonders if she should just leave and forget the whole thing. At that moment Lucas hits a home run.

- That's impressing – She says.

- Thanks – Lucas tells her. – I need to recharge the machine –

- I remember you told me you wanted to be a baseball player until you hurt your shoulder – She says loud so Lucas can hear.

- Yes, I wanted to play for the Tigers–

- See? I wasn't such a crappy girlfriend –

- Well...– he makes a so-so gesture with his hand.

-You _do_ think I was a crappy girlfriend. So accept my apology –

Lucas walks to the fence. – Wanna give it a try? See if you can hit a homerun. It's a big stadium just for you –

- Alright –

* * *

Cuddy takes her place at the plate.

- I slow down the pitch for you – Lucas tells her – Ready? –

- Sure –

Cuddy misses the first ball.

- I'm terrible at this – she says while laughing.

- Nah, keep going –

Another ball and this time Cuddy hits.

- There you go! –

- Thanks –

- You only need to swing better – Lucas gets behind her – You're only using your arms, use your hips – he shows her to do it.

- Alright, I got it –

She sends the next ball pretty far. Lucas claps – That was a beauty, no fielder could catch it –

- No important case tonight or you take the night off? – Cuddy asks him.

- I wanted a quiet night, time to think about my future –

- Your future? –

- Yeah, I'm getting married tomorrow –

Cuddy swings hard and the bat flies out of her hands. Lucas smiles to her reaction.

- I'll go get my bat –

- You're getting married tomorrow? –

- Yes – Lucas rest the bat on his shoulder – In 20 hours is my wedding, I'd invite you but…no–

Cuddy smiles – Your last night as a single man –

- Yep, I didn't want to go to strip club. I've been in enough strips clubs, bad loud music, watered down drinks and pretty girls sitting on your lap but you can't touch them. It's not really that fun –

- I'm crashing your last bachelor night –

- I like having someone to talk. You need someone to talk tonight –

- Let me buy a drink – Cuddy says – The least I can do –

* * *

- What are you having? – The bartender ask them.

- An ale beer –

- No, we're celebrating and I'm buying. Order something else – Cuddy tells him.

- Only if you order something else than water with lemon –

- Fine…vodka tonic – Cuddy orders

- Whiskey sour for me –

- What's her name? Your fiancé –

- Anne –

The bartender gives them the drinks.

- Cheers – they both say.

- So how did you meet her? –

- I saw her walking down the street one afternoon. She's beautiful so she got my attention, she was carrying a guitar case, and I thought it was cool. I asked her out to get a coffee –

- The direct approach –

- Anne said she already had her coffee that morning and she pointed at a coffee shop cross the street. The next morning I waited for her and bought a cup of coffee. –

- That's a great story. How old is she? –

- She's 29 years old –

- Oh, she's young, not too young. Good for you –

- You don't want to hear me talk. You want to talk –

- I'm not egocentric –

- No, I mean, you need to talk. You have all your feelings mix up inside – Lucas point at her chest – you don't know what do with them, so you came up with the silly idea to apologize to me –

- I feel like an idiot – Cuddy says – Like I'm looking back at my life and asking: _Why did I do that?_ –

- Regrets? We all have a few –

- Yes, you know? I regret it took me so long to actually date House. I spent years imagining, fantasying a relationship that lasted less than a year. I could've end this and got over it years ago like when I was 36 years old - Cuddy smiles and drinks from her vodka. – I could met you and do things differently –

- Not when you were 36. Because I was 29, but I look 23 –

- Your boyish look…Although you gain some weight now –

- I'm not fat. Don't take it out on me –

- I'm not calling you fat! –

- You're angry –

- I'm not angry –

- Yes, you are. Remember mix up feeling inside? – He points at her chest again – You need an outburst. Yell, break something, or say a really big nasty curse word. You should yell: You motherfuc... –

- I'm alright thanks, but you accepting my apology would be nice –

- That's silly – Lucas finishes his drink – Oh I know, you should sing a song –

- I'm not gonna burst into song, I'm not in a musical –

- No, no. We'll find the right tune. There is a jukebox. Come with me – He takes her by the hand.

* * *

- How about… - Lucas browses the song catalog. – _"Freedom_" by George Michael –

- I'm sure that song is about coming out of the closet, and I'm not going to sing Lucas –

- _"These boots are made for walkin"_ by Nancy Sinatra –

- No –

- Oh, I got it, I got it – Lucas tells her – "You oughta know" by Alanis Morissette. Its perfect: _Well, I'm here to remind you, Of the mess you left when you went away, It's not fair to deny me. Of the cross I bear that you gave to me. You, you, you oughta know –_

Cuddy laughs – First, I'm impressed that you know the lyrics by heart. And I'm not gonna sing –

- Please, It'll be fun and helpful –

- Have you done it? –

- Yes, when you broke up with me –

- What's song? –

- Fuck you by Cee Lo –

- Oooooh – Cuddy exclaims – that's… ooohh –

- I'm joking – Lucas puts his hands on her shoulders – I'm joking, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I made you feel worst, didn't I? –

Cuddy rests her head on Lucas's shoulder. – No you didn't. You're right I'm a mess –

- I know; _"So what_". You can sing that –

- Hey ma'am! – The bartender yells – Your phone is ringing –

Cuddy answers her cellphone.

- Hi Jules –

- Where are you? –

- I'm sorry, I got caught up – the doctors says – I'll be home soon –

- I found the right choice…I think….it comes after this song ends – Lucas sits next to her at the bar. – Who is it? –

- My sister – Cuddy answers.

- Who is that? – Julia asks – Are you in a bar? –

- Yes, but it's not what it seems –

- Let me talk to her – Lucas reaches for the phone. – C'mon –

Cuddy gives the phone.

- Hi Jules! –

- Who…Lucas? –

- Hey you recognized my voice. –

- Why are you doing with Lisa…in a bar? –

- Having a drink, just one. She needed someone to talk to –

- You? –

- I don't know if you know this, but she could always freak out with me –

- But why a bar? You could've talk in a nice coffee shop –

- What? Do you think I'm going to take advantage of her? –

- Not, but I do think she is vulnerable –

- Listen, remember the time I promised you that I will always do right by her –

- Yes –

- That promise still stands –

- Okay, bring her back home soon – Julia hangs up the phone.

- Your sister has a crush on me –

- No, she doesn't – Cuddy takes back her cellphone– Her husband on the other hand, he really, really liked you –

- Okay almost time to sing: I picked "_Belive_" by Cher –

Cuddy looks at him funny. – Wait, that jukebox has George Michael, Nancy Sinatra and Cher? Are we in…? –

The doctor looks around.

- We are in gay bar…you didn't noticed? –

- No –

- You're really are in shock. I'm friends with the owner. He was getting homophobic threats and I investigate the case, free of charge. –

- How nice of you – Cuddy finishes her drink.

- Now we're going to sing –

- No we're not –

- Well I'm gonna sing –

- Please don't –

- Why? – Lucas frowns – You don't like how I sing? –

- You sing fine, you can carry a tune. I'll give you that, but you start to fool around with the song and it becomes rather silly –

Cuddy sees how Lucas got concern. – You don't notice it when you sing? –

- No, I'll just sing with the heart –

- It's okay –

- No, it's not okay. I'll sing tomorrow at my wedding –

- What? Why? –

- It's romantic. I'll sing "Your song", you know? _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind... That I put down in words... How wonderful life is while you're in the world –_

- I'm sure she'll like it –

- I'm even going to play the piano – Lucas gets sad, like child who didn't do his homework and is honestly disappointed with himself.

- She loves you, right? She'll like it –

Lucas looks up – Oh shit! The song! – He stands on the bar stool.

- What the hell are you doing?! – Cuddy can't believe her eyes.

- Hey everybody – Lucas yells.

- Hey Luke! – Someone in the back yells back.

- The next song is dedicated to this amazing woman – He points at Cuddy. She hides her face with her hands. – She just got out of an abusive relationship... –

- What? I was not! – She says

- With a man who hired prostitutes... –

- What are you doing to me? –

- He called her names... –

- No! –

- And when she was brave enough to leave him because he was a drug addicted …–

- He is in chronic pain! Stop it! – Cuddy says

- …and she tried to move on so he destroyed her home and runaway –

- You're twisting the truth and I'm leaving – Cuddy stands up and walk to the door. Lucas jumps off to stop her.

- Lucas, forget about everything, alright? –

- _No matter how hard I try_ – he's starts singing. – _You keep pushing me aside._ –

- Oh my God, you're actually doing it – Cuddy eyes get wide open in disbelief.

- _So saaaad that you're leaving, it takes time to believe it. But after all said and done, you're going to be the lonely one_ –

- What are you doing? You're insane –

- I'm not insane, I'm just singing. _Do you believe in life after love_ – He starts dancing around her – C'mon, Lisa – He takes her hands – I know you know the lyrics, it was in your ipod –

Cuddy smiles, he gives her a certain look and she can't be mad at him any longer.

- _What am I supposed to do? Sitting around and wait for you? Well I can't do that, there's no turning back –_

- Go for it girl! – The bartender yells

-…_I need love to feel strong, 'cause I had time to think it through _–

- _And maybe I'm too good for you_ – Cuddy finally sings.

* * *

- You're insane. Did you know that? –

Cuddy and Lucas walk back to his car.

- I was practicing for tomorrow. – He tells her.

- And I liked this bar –

- It's a great bar. Not all gays bar must look like a rave in Ibiza – Lucas opens the car door for her. – Ready to take you to your sister –

- Can you take me some where else first? –

* * *

- That's a huge hole – Lucas exclaims when he sees Cuddy's home.

- Thank you –

- Sorry –

Cuddy decides to get inside her home through the hole. Lucas follows her.

- They moved the car – She says – They cut the electricity and the gas to avoid a bigger accident –

She rest against the wall and stares at the mess of her home. Lucas lights a candle.

- So Cher didn't work – Lucas stands next to her. – You still need something else. Maybe a good night sleep –

- Lucas, I don't know what to do with myself –

- It's been hours, Lisa…You'll be fine soon. It's a break up –

- No, no. I break up with House in march, this is different. House ended at all. We know each other since college and today he decided to end at all. Burned bridges –

- So? Those are his actions –

- But he's gone and I've been living the last years of my life around him, for him. I was his boss, his girlfriend, his doctor, his nanny. And now he's gone and I don't know what to feel –

- I was ready to set my life around you and Rachel – Lucas says.

- I'm sorry; I shouldn't …-

- No, listen – Lucas touches her arm – I threw away our…the engagement ring –

- It was white gold with a diamond –

- It meant nothing, and I feel like I meant nothing to you –

- Lucas…-

- But I moved on. I was wrong trying to get you to sing – He laughs – But I don't like to see you sad and it was all I could come up with. For you it's only been… what?...5 hours? Tomorrow is a new day –

- I guess. What are you kind to me? You could tell me to go to hell and I would understand –

- I'm trying for sainthood – Lucas says with a straight face.

- Really? How is it going for you? –

- So far, no miracles –

- I don't think saints can have sex –

- They can't? The hell with it then! –

They stay quiet.

- I need to go to the bathroom – Lucas says.

- Do you want the candle? –

- No, I know my way. – He walks a few feet and hits his leg with something – Ouch –

Cuddy laughs.

- Okay, you moved this chair – He complains before going his way.

Cuddy walks around her home. It's only one room that got destroy, not so bad. She thinks. Then at the corner of the room she sees it.

- Damn – She whispers when she picks up the item. A Ray Charles LP from House. Just there…on of his favorites albums of all time.

* * *

Lucas tries to wash his hands, but the water was cut off too. He remembers Cuddy has antibacterial gel and uses some. He comes out of the bathroom and smells something burning.

- Lisa? – He comes out to the living room now completely on fire – Holy shit –

- You got help me! – Cuddy says

- What did you do?! –

- I burned a Ray Charles vinyl! – Cuddy tries to put the fire away with a rug. – Go get some water! –

Lucas ignores Cuddy and takes her by the hands and pulls her away. – We have to go –

- My living room is on fire! –

- Lisa, listen to me. You started the fire, there is no water and you can't be here when the firefighters arrive –

- But my home! –

Lucas keeps pulling her away from her home. – You'll be charge with arson, the insurance company won't give you a dime. We have to go –

They get to the car.

- Who is going to call the firefighters? It's 1 in the morning –

Lucas picks up a rock and throws it against a neighbor home, breaking a window. – They will, now get in the car –

* * *

- Oh God – Cuddy shakes her head – I set my home on fire –

- Yeah – Lucas is driving getting away form the crime scene. – I'll try no to read to much into it, because you know…you set your _House_ on fire –

- Oh God, oh God, oh God – Cuddy is freaking out – Stop the car Lucas –

He does and Cuddy steps out.

- My home is burning! – She puts her hands on her head.

- I can see the smoke from here – Lucas tells her.

- Oh…I can't even… - She sights and let her arms fall to her sides.

- Are you hurt? – Lucas sees something on her arm. – Let me see –

-It's nothing I'm fine –

- Nah, come here – Lucas opens the trunk and takes out his first aids kit. – Sit here –

Cuddy sits down on the trunk.

- You're the doctor. What should I use? –

Cuddy looks at the box. – A little gel and then some gauze. I can do it –

- No, let me – Lucas says – Give me your arm – He stands in fronts of her.

- I set my home on fire –

- Yeah, but I can hear the firefighter truck's siren. Now listen to me. The police and the insurance agent will ask you where were you. You can not tell them you set the house on fire. Specially the insurance company, they'll do anything to not give you any money –

- But I did set my home on fire. –

- Yes, you just pulled a "Left Eye" – Lucas says.

- What? –

- The singer from TLC that set her home on fire because she burned her husband sneakers in the 90's–

- I remember her…ouch –

- I'm sorry – Lucas raises his hands – Did I hurt you? –

- No, you put the gauze now –

Lucas nods and continues the procedure. – Anyway, I'll be your alibi. You'll tell them that you were with me the whole time…till…2 in the morning. They'll call me and I'll tell the same story –

- You'll lie for me –

- Yes, don't worry I got better at lying – Lucas finishes putting the bandage. – There, feel better? –

Cuddy stares at him – Why won't you accept my apology? I know I hurt you, I know a lead you on. And yet you don't seem angry. –

- I was sad for a long time, but in the end I understood it was for the best, right? Imagine if we had gotten married, you would divorce me later. –

- I broke your heart, didn't I? –

- Twice with tonight's –

- What? What did I do? –

Lucas sights. – You showed up at my door, Lisa. You weren't supposed to do that, you were supposed to be gone forever. There's a reason why I didn't call you again, that's the reason I mail you a check for the home we bought–

- Oh –

- I was heartbroken and all I kept telling myself was "_Let her go, she's gone. She's happy and you'll never see her again. Let her go"._ Tonight I opened the door and I saw you with that sad look and I know you're not remotely close to be happy. It broke my heart, because when you love someone you want them to be happy no matter what. Even if it's not with you –

Cuddy is looking at directly at his blue eyes. – How wrong is that I want to kiss you right now? –

- Very wrong, but I'll let you do it anyway –

* * *

The car windows get steamy very fast. They are in the back seat, Cuddy sitting on Lucas lap.

- What if we got caught by a cop? – Cuddy asks between kisses.

- I'll bribe him – Lucas answers as he unhooks Cuddy's bra

- I haven't had sex in a car since college –

- Whoa – Lucas stops and looks at her very seriously.

- Oh, not with_ him_ –

- Right on –

* * *

Later…

Cuddy catches her breath and sit next to Lucas. The Private Eye sits up and fixes his pants.

- I have...tissues in my purse – Cuddy is fixing her clothes too.

- I'm alright – He says without looking at her. – I'm sorry –

- What? –

- I didn't warn you I was about to…you know…- Lucas buckles his belt – You never let me do it when we were dating…so –

- It's okay –

The guilt is heavy on both.

- Funny how you don't think about the consequences while you're doing it –

- Lucas – She caresses his hair – You're getting married tomorrow –

- You don't have to remind me –

- Aren't you in love with her? Don't you want to spend your life with her? –

Lucas looks at Cuddy – I'm and I do –

- Then don't let this…incident get in the way. I'm in your past –

- What about the guilt? –

- Use it to make her happier –

- Fine, nice rationalization– Lucas nods – Now, I'm taking straight you home –

* * *

Lucas walks Cuddy to the door. She's wearing his jacket for the cold.

- Do you have a key? –

- Not, but my sister is like me and…- Cuddy picks up a pot – she hides a copy –

- So…this is goodbye – Lucas says.

- Yeah, bye – Cuddy returns the jacket.

They hug, probably for more time that they should. The evil thought of ask him not to get married tomorrow crosses Cuddy's mind. She lets him go.

Lucas starts walking away.

- Hey Lucas! – the doctor stops him – I hope I never see you again, and I'll know you're happy –

Lucas smiles – I hope I never see you again neither –

* * *

- Where the hell were you? – Julia asks her sister. She was sleeping on the couch waiting for Cuddy.

- With Lucas, talking. You didn't have to stay up waiting for me –

- Lisa, you okay? –

- That depends –

- On what? –

- What happens tomorrow at work –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Please for the love of the Internet, leave me a review.

Next Chapter: Wilson!

Do you like my stories? You should read my weekyl webcomic:** Detective Fausto. Link at my profile. Updated twice a week. I haven't miss a week in two years, people!  
**


	3. Wilson and the hospital

- So you weren't at your home last night? –

- No –

- Uh – the insurance agent write something down. Lisa Cuddy was getting nervous. They were outside her now half demolished and half burned home.

- Were you staying with relatives? –

- Uhm…no…with a friend. Lucas Douglas –

- I must say Dr. Cuddy it's pretty odd that one house gets two disasters in one night –

- Right, just my bad luck –

- The police don't think it was the same perpetrator. Do you have any idea who did this? –

- Beats me – Cuddy says.

- Alright – the agent gives her a card – We'll be in touch –

- Yeah, thanks –

* * *

Cuddy meets with her sister inside the home.

- What the hell happened? – Julia says as she looks around at the place.

- I don't know…-

- What are you going to do? –

- I'm not sure yet – Cuddy sees the black walls, the ashes on the ground – I'll think about it tomorrow. Now I need to go to work –

* * *

Lisa Cuddy stops before entering the hospital. She takes a big breath and goes in. Immediately people look at her and whispers.

- I'm so not going to miss that – She says to herself.

- Dr. Cuddy! – Her assistant gets up from her desk. – I was told you weren't come in today. I've been rescheduling your appointments –

- Yes, keep doing that, postpone everything indefinitely. When you're done, call Joe from maintenance and tell him I need boxes. Big boxes like…to carry books. Thank you –

Cuddy enters her office. She feels like a stranger on her chair. She opens her laptop and begins writing her resignation.

* * *

- Wilson! – Taub walks fast to catch the oncologist – Wilson! –

- What is it? –

- Cuddy is here –

- What? –

- She's having a meeting with the board, you should be there –

- Crap –

Wilson runs into Cuddy at the entrance of the board room.

- Cuddy, how are you? –

- Hi Wilson, I'm fine, thank you. How is your hand? –

- It's okay. I thought you were taking a few days off, no one would blame you if… –

- Thanks Wilson. Now get in, we have a meeting – She opens the door.

* * *

- You quit?! –

- Yes. Dr. Norton, I'm resigning –

- Are you stepping down as Dean of medicine? –

- No, I'm quitting all together –

- Why? –

All of them look at o her.

- I gave everything I can possibly give professionally to this institution. I'm very grateful for the opportunity, for all the achievements we all made, but it's time for me to move on –

- Is this about your fall out with Dr. House? –

Cuddy sighs – That was an event that affected me very much, but it was also outside this hospital. And yes, it might influenced my decision –

- You can't leave us hanging like that –

- Dr. Ramos, I've been very good at my job. I've been keeping all the hospital affairs in order and up to date. So I'll promise you I can leave today and have everything ready for my replacement –

- Okay –

- Yes – Another doctor says.

- We accept your resignation Dr. Cuddy, we're sorry to see you go –

* * *

- Cuddy! – Wilson chases the doctor down the corridor.

- Oh Wilson, I'm sorry. I have to reefer my patients – Cuddy doesn't stop walking.

- I think we need to talk –

- Yeah, sure, but later – Cuddy pushes the elevator button.

- No Cuddy, I think you're making a big mistake. This isn't a good idea –

- Wilson, last night I went from almost having a meltdown, to singing with a bunch gay men, to burning down part of my home, to have sex with a man that I shouldn't had and I just lied to the fire apartment –

Wilson frowns, he's trying to process what Cuddy told him. – What…? I don't even…–

- Wilson, this is the best idea I have in months – Cuddy smiles and enters the elevator. – Talk to you later, I promise –

The oncologist sighs.

* * *

- Dr. Cuddy – The men of maintenance are waiting for her – You said you wanted boxes –

- Yes, Joe, Marcos, come with me –

She opens her office. – Okay, I…presented my resignation today –

- Oh, too bad Dr. Cuddy –

- Don't be sorry, it's time for me to go. Now, I need you to pack my stuff. –

- Alright –

- Everything on the desk is mine, the photos are mine, the books – She points at the bookshelves – The encyclopedias aren't mine, those stay here. Why did I bring so many books? Anyway, pack them –

- You got it doc –

- And then, you can put the boxes on my car – she gives them her car keys – You know where I park –

- Yes –

- Okay –

- Cuddy? – Foreman enters her office.

- Oh, they send you? –

- I volunteered for the transition – Foreman buttons his jacket – It's provisional –

- I bet you were the only one who volunteered –

- Well …-

- Do you know why nobody else wants this job? –

- I don't want your…–

Cuddy stars walking and Foreman follows.

- Because every head of department is feels like king in their little office. No one wants to deal with their royals egos –

- I was a head of department once –

- Yes, I know –

- Where are we going? –

- Legal –

* * *

- Two lawsuits? –

- Yes, one from pediatrics, one courtesy of obstetrics –

- I didn't know –

- Not your business, right? – Cuddy enters the lawyer's office. – Alicia. Have you heard the news? –

- Yes, you're quitting. You don't even give us time to throw you a party –

- Sorry, I'm here to update Dr. Foreman. Have you meet? –

- Aw yes. The diagnostic department keep us working late –

- Let just talk him through the lawsuits –

* * *

- What's next? –

- Donors –

Foreman and Cuddy walk back to her office.

- You have to assure them that nothing is going to change and that we…I mean…you still need their money –

- Right –

- Then go with my assistant and arrange new appointments. ..Uh.. -

- What? -

- The donors had been pushing the race issue –

- Race issue? –

- We've been accused of not having enough racial diversity in our staff. They're gonna love you Foreman –

- I don't want your job Cuddy –

- Yeah, sure – Cuddy puts her white coat on – still, the only one who volunteered. Now if you excuse me I have patients –

* * *

- Believe me, Mr. Cavanaugh you're in good hands with Dr. Gardner –

- Okay, thank you Dr. Cuddy – The old patient nods.

- I leave you two alone – Cuddy leaves the patient's room. Outside she meets Chase.

- Hi – The Australian says – I heard you're leaving –

- Right now I'm going to the cafeteria – She keeps walking. She doesn't feel like stopping.

- Is this about House? – Chase inquires – I'm sorry, but…you been here so long. It's your hospital –

Cuddy stops to look at him face to face. – I don't understand you, Chase –

- Me? –

- Why didn't you left? –

- You mean with Cameron? –

- Yes, no...I don't mean with her…when House fired you and I hired you back as surgeon. You proved you were a great surgeon and with the knowledge you acquired with House, you could've been fantastic doctor. Instead you went back to being …duckling –

- No, we are…we were team –

- And House is gone and that leaves you where Chase? –

- So you're saying I'm mediocre? – Chase frowns.

- No, I'm saying that I don't understand why you don't have the confidence to leave your comfort zone –

- Is that what are you doing? Leaving your comfort zone –

- Yeah, I guess –

- Well, I like my job, I like what I do – Chase shrugs – I'm staying here –

Cuddy taps him on the shoulder – You're a brilliant doctor, just remember that Chase. Goodbye –

* * *

- You're avoiding me – Wilson intercepts Cuddy at the cashier.

- No, I'm just busy. I'm paying my bill. It turns out I owed $11 for salads. –

- Thank you Dr. Cuddy – the cashier accepts the money.

- The perks of being the boss – Cuddy says – Now I have more patients to see –

- Aren't you going to eat that? – Wilson points at her food.

- Yes, I have a power bar, I pay for it and I'll eat it on my way –

- You're avoiding me! – Wilson says again but Cuddy doesn't come back.

* * *

Cuddy gets in the elevator again. She checks the time and sighs.

On the next floor, Taub gets in.

- It was nice working with you – he says without looking directly at her.

- Me too –

Taub gets off on the next floor.

* * *

At the conference room.

- Ladies, gentleman. Thank for coming –

Cuddy sits down at the head of the table, Foreman next to her.

- Yes, we talk over the phone with Dr. Foreman… –

The doctor nods.

- …But this change is unexpected –

- I understand it, Mr. Gold – Cuddy says – however this change is personal. The quality of the institution remains, I can assure you –

- And Dr. Foreman here…-

- He doesn't look as good as me in a nightgown, but he'll do the job –

The people chuckle.

- Well, we are sad to see you go Dr. Cuddy –

- Thank you –

* * *

After the donors leave, Cuddy and Foreman stay.

- Do you think they'll give me the job, Dean of Medicine? –

- Do you want it? –

- I…don't know. Besides they'll probably go for someone new. –

- Teach someone new all the ropes or pick someone who already knows the ways but might have bad habits? –

- Bad habits? – Foreman crosses his arms – Do I have bad habits? –

- Yes, you already have habits, tricks, dark alliances within this hospital –

Foreman smiles – You make it sound like we're in politics –

Cuddy gets up – Yes, it is politics –

* * *

Cuddy is in the clinic with follow up patients.

- So you won't be here next week? – A patient asks her.

- Sorry, no sir –

- I like you. You dressed up nice; you weren't rude like the other doctors. I don't have insurance and this clinic helps me out. –

- The clinic will be here, no matter what –

Cuddy leaves the room. She walks to the nurse station and puts the file away. She gives herself a moment to smile. The last patient from the clinic she treats.

- You can't quit – Remy "Thirteen" Hadley says to Cuddy.

- Yes, I can. –

-You're not weak. Everybody else is weak, I'm weak. You're Cuddy, you endure –

- First of, Dr. Hadley, you're not weak. Second, I have nothing else to prove here –

- It's not about probing anything. If you leave, if you quit. Doesn't House wins? –

- See? That's my problem. I've been living my life according to what House might feel. What House might react to. I'm done with that –

- But you're leaving because of him, isn't? –

- I'm leaving because I gave all that I could give to this job, to this hospital, to these doctors. I need a clean start. Do you understand? –

- Yeah, sure – Thirteen leaves to attend another patient.

Cuddy sighs.

- Young people, eh? – A nurse tells her.

- I don't know what she's thinking –

- I think she's disappointed. –

- Disappointed? –

- Yes, you're our girl in power –

Cuddy laughs. – Okay –

- Now Dr. "Stick in the mud" Foreman is going to be our boss –

- He's says he doesn't want the job –

- And yet, he's in your office – The nurse points to him – Probably measuring it –

* * *

- Are you done with everything? – Cuddy enters her office.

- Yes, for today – Foreman stands up very straight – I have 10 meetings tomorrow –

- Good luck –

- Hey, Cuddy…thanks for hiring me back… when nobody else did –

- No problem –

- So…if I don't see you again today…goodbye Dr. Cuddy –

- Goodbye Dr. Foreman –

* * *

It's almost the end of the day and Cuddy is almost done with her last day of work.

- Here are your keys Dr. Cuddy – Joe the janitor says. – We didn't move the thing inside your desk –

- Okay, I'll handle it myself –

- I leave a box –

- Thank you Joe –

- You know Dr. Cuddy? You're the only doctor who actually knows my name –

Joe stands on the door frame.

- I don't know what to say –

- You don't have to say anything –

* * *

- So we're back to not having a job – Chase says to the rest of their teammates.

- We have a job; we don't have a department without House – Taub responds and leans back on the chair.

- Do you think that the next dean of medicine would keep the department? –

- Nah –

Thirteen is quiet, looking out the window.

- Do you think Cuddy is coming back? –

- Maybe –

- She's not coming back – The woman says.

- Why not? – Chase continues – We all got screwed over by House and we all came back –

- Did House attack your home? – Taub asks with snark.

- Alright, but she's always been here. We all quit, got fired, took time off; but Cuddy…Cuddy is a constant here –

- Exactly – Thirteen tells them – She's not coming back –

* * *

Cuddy sees the empty book shelves. Her last personal belongings in a box. She runs her hand over her desk.

- House gave you that desk – Wilson interrupts her solitude.

- Technically, he just shipped it in from my mom's – Cuddy says – I'll should sent it back to her –

Wilson puts his hand on his hips. – You were ignoring me today –

- I was on my way to see you – Cuddy leans on her desk. – But you're right. I didn't want to hear what you got to say –

- You're making a big mistake –

- Here we go – Cuddy sighs.

- You're running away, I know because when Amber died, I wanted to runaway too –

- I'm not running away. And you were in grief. I knew it, that's why I kept your job secure all those months you were gone –

- Okay…if I never said thanks, thank you Cuddy – Wilson raises his hands in apologizing manor. – I'm explaining to you. I understand what you feel towards House –

- Whoa – Cuddy shakes her head – No you don't Wilson. When Amber died House involvement was an accident, right? Yesterday, House decided to destroy my home because he got jealous –

- And you're hurt –

- Yes Wilson! I'm hurt! – Cuddy raises her voice – Because the man I love with all my heart showed me how little he cares about me. How easy he can hurt me without even blink. Yes, I'm hurt! –

- House is not coming back –

- He'll come back to you Wilson. You're his best friend –

- I don't want anything to do with him –

- He loves you – Cuddy says – He probably loves you more than me –

- Really? You're going for the bromance aspect? –

Cuddy puts her jacket on. Her back to Wilson.

- Cuddy, listen to me; House isn't… –

- Oh for God's sake Wilson – She turns around – I don't care. I don't want to care –

- So why are you throwing away your life? –

- I'm not throwing away my life. I'm changing it. – Cuddy stands right in front of Wilson. – I can't stand all this 'What if?' –

- What if? –

- Yes, what if I had made my decision sooner? What if I had stayed with him? What if I had had a little more of courage that one time? What if I had spend more time with Rachel? –

- We all have regrets Cuddy –

- Yeah, well, I don't want to spend the next 5 years regretting not leaving when I had the chance. Clean start –

- Clean start? New job? –

- Yes-

- Where? -

- I don't know yet -

- New home? -

- Well, yes. Because my old home looks like war zone -

- ...New friends?-

Cuddy shrugs.

- So…this is it? I'm not going to see you again? –

- Nothing last forever –

- But I don't want things to end badly between us –

- No, it's just an end –

- You'll cross that door and that's it –

- Pretty much –

- What am I suppose to do? –

- You wish me good luck and I give you a kiss… – Cuddy kisses him on the cheek –… and thank you for being a friend. Even if we don't see each other again, I'll know you'll be happy –

- How will you know? -

- I'll know...and as long as you don't get married again -

Wilson smiles - Goodbye Lisa –

- Goodbye James –

Dr. Lisa Cuddy walks through the lobby, some people wave goodbye. She stops in front of the doors take a big breath and leaves the hospital.

**To be continued…**

Next stop: House!

Please leave me a review. I know nothing is really happening in this fic, but it's more about feelings and stuff….I think.

**Do you like mystery tales? Read my webcomic "Detective Fausto" Link at my profile.**


	4. House

**November 2013.**

- …and we're going to see the monkeys –

- Really? – Cuddy sees her daughter through the rearview mirror. – What else Rachel? –

- Miss Jenny says there are tigers too –

- Ooooh – Cuddy smiles – What about you Doug? Do you like the tigers? –

She's talking to her one year and nine months old son.

- Yes – he answers with his cute little voice. Of course he only says "yes", "no", "ma" and "rach". Cuddy is proud of how smart her kids are.

She's dropping Rachel at her school. Today is Rachel's first daytrip to the zoo. Cuddy parks near the school.

She has one kid in one arm, holding Rachel's hand with the other.

- Good morning Dr. Cuddy –

- Good morning Miss Jenny –

- Good morning Miss Jenny – Rachel says too.

- Okay Rachel. You listen to Miss Jenny, be a good girl and have fun –

- Yes mom –

* * *

Cuddy goes to work. She leaves her son at the daycare and sees patient all morning.

She enjoys working fewer hours. Cuddy is no longer the first to come and the last to leave. And unless is an emergency, she doesn't attend anyone on lunch time. When Doug is in daycare, she likes to visit him to feed him.

- One more spoon and we're done – She has the toddler on her lap. – You're great boy Doug –

- There you are – A tall man approaches her – I was looking for you –

- What is it Will? –

- Sorry to interrupt you, I didn't know you brought Doug today. I got confused when I went to your office –

Will apologizes. – Anyway, did you discharge Mr. Agos? –

- Yes, two hours ago. –

- Oh great –

- What? –

- Nothing, someone else screwed up. Don't worry about it – He smiles.

- Okay – Cuddy nods – Hey…wait. Why did you get confused at my office? –

- Oh, there was a man waiting for you. –

- A man? –

- Yes a man with a cane, I thought he was your patient, but I guess he doesn't know your lunchtime rule. –

- A cane? A man with a cane? –

- Yes –

- What did he look like? –

- I think he had gray hair, he hadn't shave, a jacket….I think –

Cuddy shakes her head – It can't be him – She gets up and rushes to her office, but no one is there.

- Grace! – Cuddy goes to her assistant.

- Yes Dr. Cuddy? –

- Was there a man here waiting for me? –

- Yes, you just missed him –

- How did he look like? –

- A tall man, gray hair, jacket, jeans, a cane –

- Oh, it can't be him – Cuddy whispers.

- Everything alright? –

- Did he ask for me? –

- Yes, I told him about your lunch time rule. He sat for a while, got up and left…do you want me to call security? –

- No – Cuddy shakes her head – It's alright –

The doctor takes back Doug to daycare.

* * *

That night at Cuddy's home.

- Did you know that mommy? Gir…giraffe…giraffes can be as 15 ft high –

Rachel stands on the tip of her feet and stretches her arms to the ceiling.

- Yes, they are really tall –

The doctor listens patiently as she puts Rachel to bed.

- Now getting in, little lady – Cuddy points at the kid's bed. Rachel jumps in and Cuddy tucks her in. – I'm happy you had a good time today –

- Yes –

- But now it's time to sleep. –

- I'm not sleepy –

- It's kid's time to go to bed. Your brother is already sleeping –

- But he's a baby –

- And what are you? –

- I'm a big girl –

- You're my little girl – Cuddy kisses Rachel's forehead – Good night, sweetie –

* * *

Cuddy serves a cup of tea for herself. She's wearing comfortable clothes, and she puts soft music.

She read a reminder on the fridge, Julia is borrowing her car this weekend.

She takes her cup of tea to the living room. Maybe she'll watch a movie. It's still early.

Her phone rings.

- Hello? –

- Hi Lisa –

- Hi Mathew, how's Chicago? – Cuddy walks around the room.

- Cold and hot…how was your day? –

- Good –

- Do you miss me? –

Cuddy smiles – A little –

- I'll be back tomorrow night. Are we still on for Friday? –

- Yes, of cou... – Cuddy hears something outside her window.

- Lisa? –

- I heard something – She walks to the window. – It's probably Mrs. Peabody's dog. She lets it run around the neighborhood, ruining gardens. I'm going to scare him off –

Cuddy lifts the curtain and finds House standing there.

- Aaaahhh! – Cuddy jumps back.

- Lisa? Lisa? What happened? – Mathew worries – Are you okay? –

Cuddy has her eyes set on House, who just waves at her.

- Yeah, I'm fine – Cuddy finally answers – It wasn't a dog, it was…it was a rat. A big rat and I got scared. I'll call you later –

* * *

House waits at the yard for Cuddy. He hears how she slams the front door.

– Hi Cuddy –lifts his cane.

- You! You! You! –

- Me, me, me –

- You're dead – Cuddy frowns – You were to supposed to be dead –

- You hear about that? –

- I read the headline "_World renowned diagnostic doctor dies in drug related fire_" so assumed it was you –

- But you didn't believe it? Is that why you didn't go to my funeral? –

- I didn't want to pay my respects to you –

- Ouch –

- How did you know where I live? –

- I hired a Private Investigator. It's not the first time I do that –

- Everything alright? – Mrs. Peabody walks by with her dog.

- Yes, Mrs. Peabody – Cuddy responds.

- Yes, I'm just a ghost – House yells back.

- Don't talk to my neighbors – Cuddy orders.

- Really? It's forbidden? –

Cuddy keeps shaking her head. House can tell she's angry.

- Listen if you don't want to walk… –

- Damn it House, shut up – Cuddy rubs her temples. – Okay, okay. Let's talk in my home. You have 10 minutes–

* * *

Cuddy opens the door.

- Mommy? – Rachel is on the stairs.

- Sweetie, why are you up? – Cuddy stops and turns to House – You stay here –

House stays at the doorframe. He can't see Rachel clearly.

- I heard you yell –

- No, it was the tv – Cuddy carries the girl - Let's get you back to bed –

Meanwhile, House looks around her home. He can see different furniture.

Cuddy comes down and points at the living room. – After you –

House walks slowly, Cuddy observes him. That limp that used to hunt her.

They both sit down on different couches, facing each other.

- Rachel is bigger now – House says.

- Yes –

- If she isn't sleeping, maybe I could talk…-

- No, you can't talk to her –

- Why? –

- Because she's my daughter. You're not her father. Maybe there was a time when I wanted you to be that person on her life, but not anymore. You can't talk to my daughter –

- Alright, I guess you're not going to offer me tea… –

- Listen House, I don't want to know why you're not dead or whatever – Cuddy begins – Just tell me, what do you want? Why are you here? –

- Who was that baby? –

- Oh God, you already dodging the first question – Cuddy sighs – What baby? –

- This morning I saw you arriving at the hospital with a baby –

- Hum…Now I know you've been stalking since this morning –

- Is your kid? –

- Yes House, I have another kid –

- What's his name? –

- Doug –

- Doug? Doug as in short for… –

- Yes, that's his name – Cuddy interrupts him – Doug Cuddy. Why are you here House? –

- Did he come with that name when you adopted him? –

- I didn't…House it's just a name. Tell me why you are here or get out –

- Wilson is dead. –

- What? –

- Yep, kicked the bucket a month ago, sooner than I expected it –

- Oh…oh God –

- So you had a kid – House continues – I can see a photo of you pregnant – He points at a frame behind her. – Yes, I noticed before I only asked you to see if you would lie. –

Cuddy is half listening still thinking about Wilson. – How...how did he die? –

- Cancer, pretty ironic right? –

- Oh God –

- Anyway, you were foolish enough to have a baby at your age and then you name him Doug a scottish name; instead of, I don't know…David, Jacob, Daniel, Aaron. Nice Jewish names –

Cuddy raises her eyebrow – Oh, you keep going with this? –

- Yes, you could named him Avraham or Tevya –

- Now you're just naming characters from "The Fiddler on the roof" – She says –I'm going to try to save us some time. Why are you fixating in my son's name? –

- I want to know why you picked it –

- Okay, the truth is a named him after a very special man in my life, who gave me something that nobody else could…-

House waits with anticipation.

- A named him after… Doogie Howser MD. That show changed my life. He's the reason I became a doctor –

- Oh you're so funny – House says with sarcasm. – I don't see a man in the photos. No proud dad holding the little bugger –

- Don't call him that. Do I need to remind you that you shouldn't insult my children? –

- Right, so who's the father? – House puts his feet on her coffee table – I ruled out Immaculate Conception because only works on virgins…I think…and you're not dumb to risk your health willingly by trying in vitro again. I don't think you would steal a baby….so who's the father? –

Cuddy keeps quiet, looking back at him trying her best poker face.

- Oh, the plot thickens…Have you even told the father? If you haven't, it would be a fantastic episode of Maury –

Cuddy frowns – I don't even know what you're talking about –

- You know, Maury Povich… _"The results are in and you're… not the father"_ and the guy or guys jump up and down, the girl starts crying, the audience goes insane –

- Oh a talk show? Yeah, I don't watch those, I actually work during the day –

House smiles – Didn't you miss this? The bantering back and forward –

- Not really – Cuddy responds – I have interesting and funny conversation with other people, except I don't feel bad about myself at the end, like I used to do with you –

- I made you feel bad about yourself? All the time? –

- Not, no all the time. Just when you tried to help me in your own twisted and misguide way. All the crappy things you said to made me react –

- Yes, that sounds like me –

- House…Did you came here just to tell me Wilson died? –

- Fine – House sits straight - I fake my dead to spend time with Wilson, his last months. I screwed up my life; I didn't mind not having it anymore. I thought it would be fun for Wilson and me, riding our bikes, hitting on girls, drinking beer…but we didn't have as much time as we thought –

Cuddy is amazed by how sincere House is.

- Funny, James Wilson, boy wonder oncologist, who spent many days holding his patient's hand didn't want to die in a hospital…We were near the Canadian border when he took a turn for the worse, his body was giving up. I saw my best friend slowly died in a hotel room, while I was figuring out ways to ease his pain… –

Cuddy feels the tears in her eyes.

- And in the end I couldn't tell him how I feel about him. I couldn't say a couple of words and mean them. How hard can it be? –

- I'm sure Wilson knew. He knew how much you loved him in your peculiar way, even if you didn't articulate it –

- Of course, I was a good friend, unlike you. –

- Me? – Cuddy is taken back by the comment.

- Yeah, you abandoned him. –

She shakes her head – No, no. This coming from you? How many times you left? –

- You left for good –

- Yes, but I said goodbye to Wilson– Cuddy reclaims.

- Why did you left? – House asks her – I was the jerk in your life and I was gone. Why didn't you stay in your nice job? in your nice home?–

- I didn't want ithem anymore…and you broke my heart so it didn't help, to work on the place where we went through so much emotional stuff –

- So you _did_ leave because of me? –

- A little bit – She shows him a small gap between her fingers – Like this much –

It makes House smile for a second.

- I'm really sorry about Wilson. And thanks for telling me, personally…even though you're a criminal on the run –

- I didn't came here to tell you that –

- Then why? And this is the third time I ask –

House taps his cane. – I'm here to se if I can say a couple of words and mean them, while you're still alive –

- What is it? –

House looks directly at her eyes, he swallows and then – I'm…I'm sorry –

He doesn't say what he's sorry for, but Cuddy knows what he means.

- Thank you – Cuddy smiles – It means a lot to me, hear you actually say it –

- No problem…Want to have sex now? –

Cuddy laughs – Uh…no –

- Are you sure? You hesitate a little –

- Yeah, I'm sure. Having sex with your ex is a bad idea. You go to apologize, one thing lead to another and you end up feeling incredible guilty –

- Very specific – House comments – Speaking from experience? –

- Well… –

- Still no good reason to not have sex with me – House insists – Dating anyone? You didn't get married, did you? –

- No, but I am with someone –

House looks to the ceiling feeling a lit bit uncomfortable – A boyfriend? –

- Let's just say he likes me and I like him –

- A simple kind of life –

- And I like it that way – Cuddy tells him – What about you, House? What are you going to do now? –

- You care? –

- Like this much – Cuddy again shows him a small gap between her fingers.

- Well, I can't practice medicine anymore…I was thinking I'll start an underground blues band. We'll play small bar with no more than 5 people on the audience, all of them drunk…I only need to learn to play the bass and find two other schmucks –

- Music is your other passion –

- I guess…– House nods – Hey…do you regret it?– Being with me? –

- Uhm…Maybe the timing… but I don't regret it –

- My 10 minutes are up, I better go – He gets up.

- Alright –

Cuddy opens the door for him. House is ready to go, but Cuddy surprises him with a hug.

- You lost your chance of having sex with me – He says – Say goodbye to this stud –

- Goodbye House – She gives a sweet short kiss. House nods before leaving.

The endocrinologist closes the door and feels happy she finally said goodbye to him.

**The end.**

* * *

Well, there'll be an epilogue.

Yes, in this fanfic no one end up together. No ship wins!

You know what I love? Give Cuddy an extra kid in my fanfics. It's just fun. You guys should try it. (Extra points if you make a Luddy baby, send me a PM if you do)

By the way to **GUEST** who left a review for chapter 2, you got the timeline wrong. That chapter happens after the events in 7x22, no 6x22.

Leave me a review.

Thank you for reading.

**Do you like crime stories? Read my webcomic "Detective Fausto" Link on my profile.**


	5. Epilogue

House finishes his drink and orders another to the bartender. He is sitting alone at the bar, until a gorgeous blonde sit next to him.

- Why the long face? – She asks.

- Do you care? – House takes a look at the woman.

- I'm listening –

- What's your name? –

- Krystal, with a "K" – Her real name is Dorothy Smith.

- Of course, I'm…Greg with a two "G's"-

- Ha! You're funny – She touches his shoulder. – Being so funny how can you be so blue? –

- Well, if you really want to know…I visited my ex girlfriend –

- Did she get married? –

- No, but she did have an extra kid…weird, right? -

- Right -

- Anyway she pretty much told me to fuck off. No with those words, but she made clear she doesn't needs me nor wants me around –

- Sorry –

- No, it's okay…in fact is perfect – House smiles. – Perfect –

Krystal looks at him – Is perfect? –

- Yeah, you'll see. She left everything behind, one day she just decided to get a new life. I thought it was crap, like when people get a new haircut and think they're a bright new person –

- She got a new haircut? – Krystal is not following what he says.

- But I visited her – House ignores her question – and just in 10 minutes, I could see it wasn't bullshit. She changed, but she didn't really change. It's hard to explain…she found a way to be happy –

- Do you still love her? – Krystal inquires, but he just shrugs.

- Do you want to get out here? – the woman says. - There's is an hotel nearby -

- Sorry, I'm not in the mood to be with a hooker – He gets ups and pays his drink – Oh yeah "Krystal", I knew right a way –

The blonde gets up quite angry – You wasted my time –

- And you wasted my time. I need to start a blues band – House says before leaving the bar.

* * *

Please leave me a review.

**Or even better. Read my webcomic "Detective Fausto" I write it, draw it, ink it, letter it. **

**Link on my profile.**


End file.
